All Is Found
by Some Random Canadian
Summary: In the middle of the night, little Iceland has a bad dream and goes running to Norway. So, Norway sings him a lullaby. Brotherly NorIce


_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DISNEY**_

_**(it would be pretty cool if i did own one of them, just saying-)**_

* * *

"Big brother! Big brother!" Emil cried as he ran into his guardian's room. As he lingered in the doorway, he lowered his voice as to not disturb the elder.

"Stóri bróðir?" He called out quietly. After a while, a figure moved around in the bed. Lukas poked his head up, looking annoyed.

"Emil, it's late-" He started, before seeing the tears etched down the younger's face. His expression faded away completely to one of worry and concern.

"Emil? What happened?" He asked gently. He motioned for Emil to come closer, and Emil jumped on the bed and ran into his arms.

"Lukas! I had a really bad nightmare.." He managed to say, before bursting into tears again. Lukas rubbed soothing circles on his back as he tried to calm Emil down.

"Shh, lillebror. Big brother's here. Tell me about your nightmare." Hesitantly, Emil nodded.

"It was- I was alone. I was at my house, because you weren't visiting me. But then.. then a bad guy came! I don't know who he was, but he came and ruined everything! He broke all my buildings and.. and he killed my people! Everything was gone! And it hurt so much! But.. But that wasn't the worst part," Emil took a moment to breathe before continuing.

"When I called out for you to help, you didn't listen. You didn't come. Th-The man pushed me to the ground and said you didn't love me anymore and you asked him to do this! And then you came, and you looked me in the eyes and said you h-hated me! I'm sorry big brother! I'm so so sorry, please don't hate me anymore!" He cried out. Lukas shushed him and held the younger protectively.

"Emil, listen to me. I would _never _do that. I love you more than anything else in this world, lilliebror. I'll protect you." Emil sniffled and looked up at him.

"You really mean it? You don't hate me?"

"Never." They both sat there in silence, with the exception of Emil's occasional sniffles. After a while, Lukas spoke.

"Lilliebror? Do you want me to sing you a song? It will help you fall asleep again."

"Y-Yes please.." Lukas smiled softly at the boy and used his pinkie to trace the bridge of Emil's nose.

* * *

_"Where the Northwind  
__Meets the sea  
__There's a river  
__Full of memory  
__Sleep my darling, safe and sound,  
__For in this river  
__All is found  
__In her waters  
__Deep and true,  
__Lie the answers  
__And a path for you  
__Dive down deep into her sound,  
__But not too far, or you'll be drowned  
__Yes, she will sing for those who'll hear  
__And in her song, all magic flows  
__But can you brave what you most fear?  
__Can you face what the river knows?  
__Where the Northwind  
__Meets the sea  
__There's a brother  
__Full of memory  
__Come my darling, homeward bound,  
__When all is lost  
__Then all is found"_

* * *

As Lukas finished the song, he noticed Emil was fast asleep in his arms. Smiling softly, he kissed the younger's forehead.

"God natt, Island."

* * *

**This little one-shot idea has been in my head ever since I watched Frozen 2, which was brilliant and is now one of my favourite movies and all of you should watch it if you haven't and even if you have because it's just that good-**

**Anyway, since the Frozen series in general is based in Norway, I figured the lullaby the mom sings to Elsa and Anna would also be a lullaby Norway knows, and he sang it to Iceland when he was little. Damn Icey is lucky to have a guy with that bEautiful of a singing voice sing to him-**

**Oh yeah, about the man in Iceland's dream. I didn't actually have someone in mind while writing it, since I was kinda confused myself about when it was set, but I was imagining a weird mashup of Russia and England while writing it. You choose who the man was, it could be Sealand for all I know. I mean, he's literally made of steel, it's not impossible-**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and Merry Christmas!~**


End file.
